Safe
by littlemissgoth
Summary: Set after chap 398. What I would like to happen but I know won't. Just a sort of cute and fluffy piece.


"Trash get up." Xanxus yelled at the bloodied figure of his second in command who was the ground covered in his own blood. Xanxus was trying to keep the pressure on his bleeding shoulder, he did really care much his own injuries, and he wanted to know if his stupid shark was alright. Squalo was bleeding out quite quickly, Xanxus dropped to his knees to get a closer look at the shark.

"B-Boss?" Squalo's voice was so weak and low that Xanxus barely heard him.

"Trash your still alive." Barely Xanxus thought to himself.

"Y-Yes…"

Dino had run over towards the pair and was gathering Squalo in his arms.

"Cavallone, put the Trash down NOW."

"Xanxus you are in no condition to carry him and he need the medical attention now, as do you now follow me." Dino said in his barely used serious tone.

Xanxus did not argue with the Cavallone boss, he just got up and followed close behind him, telling himself that it was because he needed the medical attention not because he was worried about the shark.

**Hospital**

Xanxus was in and out of hospital fairly quickly… compared to Squalo at least who was still there he hadn't regained consciousness yet, but he was still alive and was off life support. The other members of the Varia had come to visit both Squalo and Xanxus but didn't stay long the Vongola brats had stayed longer and kept come back to check on the two of them. But the thing that annoyed Xanxus the most was how Dino kept visiting his Trash; while Xanxus was resting Dino had never left Squalo's side. Xanxus kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't jealousy but even he knew that would be a lie although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. At the current time Xanxus was sitting next to Squalo waiting for him to wake up, all around Squalo's bed were flowers from the girls in the Vongola, cards from some of the boys from the Vongola, Lurissa had left some very bright and colourful flowers, Bel and Fran had fixed Squalo's sword and from Xanxus there was a giant stuffed shark toy that he joked about getting Trash for his birthday.

"B-Boss…"

Xanxus jumped slightly at the sound of a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again. He looked at the shark who was now sitting up on his bed looking around the room with a confused expression across his face.

"Squalo, lay back down I'm going to go and get the doctor do you think you can stay awake that long."

"Yes. Possibly." Squalo voice sounded dry and croaky.

"Drink this." Xanxus told Squalo as he poured a glass of water and left the room to go and find a doctor.

Squalo was expect to make a full recovery now that he had regained consciousness and was allowed to head back to the Varia headquarters under the rules that he did not go on any missions for the next few months and that he was not left alone for long periods of time until the wound was fully healed.

Xanxus had gotten back from a talk with the Vongola fairly late one night, when walking through the corridors to his room when he walked passed what the Varia called their living room he heard.

"Xanxus it's your turn to go see if the shark is still alive." Bel voice rang through the hall.

Xanxus said nothing and continued on passed his room to Squalo's, when he opened the door he was quite surprised at what he saw. Squalo's room was covered in the presents he received from everyone, but what shocked him the most was the fact that Squalo was hugging the large stuffed shark, he was pretty much curled around it. Xanxus smiled and went and sat beside Squalo on his bed and began stroking his hair.

"Xanxus" A sleepy voice came from the just awake Squalo.

"Go back to sleep Trash, you need the rest."

Xanxus went to get up but found that Squalo was holding on to the side of his shirt.

"Please don't leave me; I keep having nightmares of that day…" The last bit turned into a mumble, Xanxus sighed and took off his boots and laid next to Squalo and wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller male holding him as close to him as he could.

For the first time in almost a year both Xanxus and Squalo slept peacefully in each other's arms.

I may redo this I may add more to it. This my first attempt at a FanFic in a while and my first attempt at a hitman reborn story.


End file.
